gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Temple of Xod
The Temple of Xod is an empire ruled by Emperor Xodarhis and, formerly, Empress Sophia formed on June 21st, 2014. They are comprised entirely of white knights dedicated to upholding the Terms of Use of GameFAQs, whether or not said terms are actually being broken. It should be noted that The Temple of Xod is classiché. It sounds kinda good. Formation The Temple of Xod was initially formed in the tumultuous chaos of the Zelda Wii U boards pre-E3. Xodarhis took control of this chaos and restructured it into rigid order, gaining legions of followers in the process. These Disciples worshipped Xodarhis as their god, and formed the Temple of Xod in his worship. The Temple of Xod was first brought to the Smash boards on June 21, 2014, when Xodarhis came into the Smash GameFAQs wiki topic, ordering Rayquaza487 to make him a page. Rayquaza refused to follow the lord's commands, and Xodarhis threatened to report the topic. Taojaz complied with Xodarhis's demands, creating a page for him, albeit one that did nothing but trash Xod. For this post, Hi_Sophia reported Tao for harrment and reported the Smash Wiki topic for being off-topic (though how a wiki about Smash Bros and GameFAQs is off topic on a GameFAQs board about Smash Bros is anyone's guess). These complaints were ignored by the mods, or maybe the mods were just ing asleep or something because they ended up closing the topic anyway after four reports. Later that day, in the 'Are we still doing the Smash GameFAQs Interviews thing' topic also made by Tao, Sophia and Xodarhis reported Tao twice more before joining forces as the Emperor and Empress of the Temple of Xod. It was in this same topic that they attempted to recruit Eat Cow, a user best known for going rogue after Palutena's reveal at E3 2014. Shortly afterwards, DeZA , cryosis919 , GOOMYLORD1211 and GoddessRosal1na joined their cause. Objectives and Beliefs The Temple of Xod is an organisation dedicated to eradicating inappropriate behavior on GameFAQs. Every topic must be sufficiently on-topic for its two principle members, Xodarhis and Hi_Sophia. If a topic does not meet the standards of the Temple, it is promptly reported to the GameFAQs moderators to enforce the will of the Temple. Examples of topics that are not suitable for the Temple include trolling, bullying, off-topic posting, and discussion of this very wiki. Mission Statement Upon joining GameFAQs we pledge to follow the TOU. Unfortunately, for one reason or another, some people disregard this pledge, casting the Boards into chaos. While off-topic posting is one common violation, this extends to trolling, harment, bullying, and inappropriate behavior as well. The Temple of Xod was founded to maintain the peace - to be the eyes and ears for those who may enact justice, the mods. We are just that - reporting a topic in and of itself does nothing, and all decisions are up to the discretion of a legitimate Moderator. If they wish to turn a blind eye for a minor infraction, then praise be. If they take down an inappropriate topic, then praise be. But make no mistake - we must remain diligent in our purpose. In order to restore peace to this land, we must continue to strive for justice. While some may oppose us, we hope that they shall grow to understand our mission, and perhaps one day join in the restoration of peace. On 6/29/2014, the Temple of Xod expanded onto Miiverse, forming a branch to maintain the peace among the Smash Bros Miiverse Community. - Xodarhis, Master of the Temple of Xod Members Rumor has it that Xodarhis is Hi_Sophia's alt so that Sophia gets double the fighting power. This rumor is unsubstantiated, however DeZa has confirmed himself to be an alt of Hi_Sophia; ''"cause hi_sophia is my alt". ''He later denied this in this topic. GOOMYLORD1211 and cryosis919 joined the Temple in the 'About the wiki...' topic before it was deleted. Later GoddessRosa1ina and Michaeloll vowed their loyalty, only to later vandalize both the Temple of Xod and Carlisle Elitists pages. For their insolence, they were banished. Members of the Zelda Wii U board have begun to reinstate their status as Disciples of Light for the greater good. Opposition Shortly after the closing of the Smash GameFAQs Wiki topic at the hands of Emperor Xodarhis and Empress Sophia, LordCarlisle formed an elite core of users in order to fight back against the Temple. This group was named The Carlisle Elitists. GoddessRosal1na and Michaeloll renounced their membership and proceeded to reign chaos upon the wiki, vandalizing pages as they saw fit. For their insolence, Michaeloll was banned. List of Members Former Members Upholders of Justice - Zelda Wii U board Resurgence While the temple itself didn't last very long (it was essentially dead by the time The Carlisle Elitists all but disbanded when LordCarlisle closed his account), some remnants have shown up from time to time. Xod himself remains on the board, but he has more of a god complex than a mod complex. Sophia also appears every once in a while, but she's not nearly as bad as she used to be. Finally, PKMNTrainerDan used this as a gimmick... within every single topic. He was banned almost immediately. The Temple appears to be dead, for better or for worse. Category:Temple of Xod Category:Abominations Category:Friends of Kristoff